The present invention relates to mounts for helmets. More specifically, the invention relates to helmet mounts for mounting electric lights or other electronic devices including cellular telephones, radios, and night vision displays to a helmet.
Snow machines, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles and other small off-road vehicles are used extensively to travel off-road locations. These vehicles allow for access to back country locations which do not provide for local light sources such a street lights. Most of these recreational vehicles include head lamps that allow the use of the vehicles at night.
Unfortunately, vehicle head lamps are limited. They may illuminate the trail immediately in front of the vehicle, but they do not provide for illumination to areas to the left or right where a driver may be viewing. To overcome this problem, devices have been created to mount a light source to a helmet so that when a driver looks left or right, the light can be turned in that direction.
More recently, persons engaging in mountain biking, off-road motorcycle riding, downhill skiing, snowmobiling, auto racing and other sports have become interested in making and viewing video recordings of their participation in sporting activities. Previously such recordings were made by other parties capturing the participant on video tape. However, such recordings lack the thrill factor experienced by the participant. For this reason, mounts have recently been introduced for mounting cameras to a helmet.
It has also been desirable to provide two-way communications to a person in a helmet engaged in recreational activities. For these reasons, helmets have been developed which integrate cellphone or walkie-talkie communication devices into the helmet casing. Still other constructions provide for mounting a microphone to a recreational helmet. The radio electronics may be mounted to the exterior of the helmet or elsewhere within the vehicle and connected by an electrical cable or a radio frequency (RF) connection such as Bluetooth™.
Clearly, more and more electronics are mounted to helmets. Unfortunately, current mounting systems do not enable the helmet wearer to adjust the electronic device so as to be positioned as desired. Accordingly, there is a significant need for a helmet mount which provides adjustability such that the user can affix the electronics in a desired position, but also allows the wearer to adjust the position quickly and easily.